


First Kiss - Maul

by elegantdeergladiator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Master and Apprentice, Sparring, Teräs Käsi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdeergladiator/pseuds/elegantdeergladiator
Summary: Prompt fill for reader's first kiss with Maul
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Kudos: 17





	First Kiss - Maul

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @savagesbonergarage

Anonymous asked:

#  [

hi hey there hello do you maybe have any thoughts on first kisses with the opress brothers 👉🏻👈🏻🥺

](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/post/643489855384485888/hi-hey-there-hello-do-you-maybe-have-any-thoughts)

You bet I do!

I’m gonna make this in three parts, so here’s Maul’s first, then I’ll post Savage’s and Feral’s separately. :)

Maul

“First Kiss”

It happens during training.

Teräs Käsi was created to combat the Jedi, and therefore utilizes a full-body fighting style, complete with weapons and really whatever else happens to be on hand. It’s aggressive, it’s ruthless, and it embodies Maul’s attitude toward life in general. Nothing is off-limits, everything is a weapon, and whenever there’s an opening, it’s taken advantage of.

He never used his lightsaber with you, however, and it was clear he was holding back at least _slightly_. While you were far from facing him at full strength, it still irked you a bit that he wasn’t giving you more of a challenge.

“I’m ready to take on more, Master,” you stated confidently.

Maul raised his brow with an air of amusement, allowing himself a slight smirk at your words as he paced around in a half-circle in tandem with you. 

“Is that so? Are you confident you can subdue me in a way I haven’t predicted? I have already foreseen your failure, apprentice.”

You wanted to scoff, but instead you took a battle-ready stance and watched intently as your Master did the same, a gleam of anticipation in his eye. It was the expression he always gave when he looked forward to ‘teaching you a lesson’, ever so smug at the prospect of defeating you. However, you were determined to turn the tables this time around.

The two of you lunged at each other in a flurry of kicks, blows, twists, and jumps, managing to remain in an even draw with one another until Maul eventually found an opening and had you pinned roughly to the ground, his superior strength beginning to overtake you as your interlocked hands pushed against one another’s arms in the fight for dominance. Your faces were already only inches apart, so you made the executive decision to take advantage of the opportunity you were given.

His breath hitched when you closed the space between you, surprised at your action as well as your inaction as you allowed your body to relax while you captured his lips with your own. You moaned into his mouth a little as you lightly grazed your teeth against the tattoos on his bottom lip, and that moment’s hesitation from him as his eyes widened was all you needed. 

Without warning, you flipped him over so that you literally came out on top, pressing his arms down into the dirt as you straddled him and chuckled quietly at the sight that signaled your victory.

“Your foresight is misconstrued, Master,” you explained complacently as you continued to hold him in place. He didn’t attempt to throw you off, or even tense up in the slightest. Initially you could see his embarrassment, however that faded into something else entirely the longer you remained in that position. 

“You’ve learned well, my apprentice…” he began, the crimson of his skin aiding to hide the flush of his face, though the same couldn’t be said for you. You wondered if the beating of his hearts was from the adrenaline of the fight or from the passion of your kiss as yours was, and luckily you received your answer with his following instruction. “Demonstrate for me again this… _technique_.”

So, you did. 

  * [#maul](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/maul)
  * [#darth maul](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/darth-maul)
  * [#darth maul x reader](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/darth-maul-x-reader)
  * [#maul x reader](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/maul-x-reader)
  * [#maul x you](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/maul-x-you)
  * [#star wars](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars)
  * [#savage opress](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-opress)
  * [#feral](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/feral)
  * [#maul fluff](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/maul-fluff)
  * [#anon asks](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/anon-asks)




End file.
